Mobile devices, such as computers, phones, tablets, and the like, may be configured with capabilities to access the Internet or other networks through various access points. The mobility of such devices can be inconvenient to the user in the event a manual sign-on is required each time the device travels from one access point to another. The manual sign-on may be a cumbersome and time-consuming process where the user is obligated to input a username and password to the device as part of an authentication or other registration process required by the access point to enable connection to the Internet or other resources of the corresponding network. Accordingly, a need exists to facilitate a more convenient process where re-entry of the username and password or similar inconveniences are not necessarily required each time the device moves from one access point to another.